Sakura Trees
by PerkySunako
Summary: No summary, must read to find out


Ryoma just finished tennis practice and was packing his tennis racket. 'Nice sunset,' he thought as he looked at the orangey red sky.

"Bye Echizen! See you tomorrow!" Eiji-senpai waved goodbye to his friend. "Yeah, bye senpai" Ryoma said.

While on his way home he passed a tennis shop. First he walked past, then thinking that he saw the coach's granddaughter in there, he walked backwards and looked again. 'Wonder what she's doing here,' he thought. As he saw her coming out he quickly hid in a nearby alley. 'Why the hell am I doing this.' he sarcastically thought. Sakuno walked passed him not noticing someone was in the alley(Ryoma). Ryoma unknowingly followed her. Sakuno felt there was someone behind her. But not the normal kind. Knowing that she walked in a store pretending to buy something so she could lose the follower. Ryoma then noticed he was past where he was supposed to go, which was home. Ryoma shook his head, 'Why the hell did I do that?'. He then walked home. Sakuno waited long enough, about 5 to 6 minutes. She peeked out, better safe than sorry. When she was sure, she got out and took the bus home.

NEXT DAY

"Good morning Sakuno!" loudmouthed Tomoka called to her bestfriend. "Good morning, Tomoka-chan," Sakuno greeted back to her friend. As Sakuno took her seat in the classroom, she looked around to see if Ryoma was in. Sadly he wasn't. She saw Tomo pointing behind her, smiling happily. Sakuno curiously, looked behind her. Ryoma was behind her! She felt like melting into a white soup with two braids. Ryoma noticing that she was staring at him like she saw a ghost. Which was a little annoying. "Ne, what are you looking at?" he asked. Sakuno shook her head from being a soup. "Ah! N-nothing," She quickly turned around. 'What is he doing behind me? Usually he sits in the middle of the class.'

Sakuno managed to stay focused through the entire class without literally melting. After class Tomo asked her if she would join her eat lunch. But Sakuno didn't feel like eating today, because of what happened yesterday. "Sakuno you better be careful next time you go out. Ask someone to go with you," said Tomo. After that she left to eat lunch.

Sakuno went outside and walked behind the school to the Sakura trees. She stood there for a while, letting the wind blow her hair. Which utterly relaxed her. She felt sleepy. She climbed up one of the Sakura trees. And fell asleep.

Opening her eyes, she saw pools of amber eyes looking at her. It was Ryoma!

"Ryoma-kun!" she said surprised.

"You looked cute when you were asleep," Ryoma said.

"Wha?" she said. She looked at her watch,

"Oh no! We're late! Come on Ryoma-kun!" she took Ryoma's hand but he didn't budge.

"Come on Ryoma-kun!"

"Don't bother, we're already late anyway." said Ryoma.

"What?"

"I noticed you haven't ate lunch yet."

"Uh, h-hai."

"You should eat, you wouldn't want to go home hungry, do you?" Ryoma said.

"Uh, hai." Sakuno said. She took out her bento and sat on a bench.

"A-um!" she said as she put food in her mouth.

"Yummy!" she said. Ryoma was looking at her, still up in the tree. His stomach growled. 'shut up,'. Sakuno heard it,

"R-Ryoma-kun a-are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah a little. I didn't get to eat lunch 'caues I had to help in the classroom." 'stupid stomach you shouldn't have growled.' he thought again.

"W-would you like to eat with me? But I don't have another pair of chopsticks." said Sakuno.

"You can eat all of it if you want, Ryoma-kun." Ryoma got down and sat next to her.

"Well, we wouldn't want to be both hungry do we?" Ryoma said. Sakuno was wide-eyed.

"Uh, h-how will we eat at the same time?" she said.

"Well, I guess you have to feed me," he said.

"W-Wha?" she said. Ryoma was grinning.

"Uh, hai'' she said and with food between her chopsticks, fed Ryoma.

"Aa," said Ryoma teasingly. Sakuno was as red as a fresh tomato. Which again, Ryoma found really cute. After a few minutes of aa-ing and blushing. They finally finished eating.

"Delicous," said Ryoma while using his thumb to wipe some spills on his chin and licking it. Sakuno was really blushing so hard now she thought she'd explode. She packed her bento and returned it in her bag.

"Now what shall we do?" said Ryoma.

"I-if you're thirsty I saw a vending machine with Ponta in it. I can go buy us some," Sakuno suggested.

"Nah, not thirsty." he said. A warm blow of wind blew at them. Which made Ryoma yawn. Sakuno was thinking what to do. Suddenly Ryoma fell on her lap.

"Ah!" she said very surprised.

"Ryoma-kun,"

"Sorry, I was sleepy." he said but he didn't get up.

"Is it ok?"

"Uh," she said.

"Hahaha," Ryoma chuckled. Sakuno smiled at the laughing tennis prodigy she had a crush on. Ryoma got up halfway near her face. Sakuno was shocked.

"Ryoma-kun," Ryoma took her chin and gave her a soft kiss.

"Sakuno..." and hugged her tightly. Sakuno's eyes were filling up with tears. This was the moment she had been waiting for all her life. Ryoma looked at her,

"Sakuno, why are you crying?"

"Nothing my Prince," she said smiling and kissed him back


End file.
